Short red skirt
by Shannen1
Summary: Just my take on a little missing scene from A competitive edge BD


_**I was watching a few episodes the other day to get inspired and among them were "a competitive edge" for those of you who don't remember it's the episode where Brenda has a tiny accident with Brandon's car. At the end of the episode Dylan let's Brenda drive his car but we never see that part and we don't get to see how she convinced him to let her drive it.**_

_**When I turned on my computer it was to write an update for "A new life" but this little story wouldn't let me be so here is the missing scene from "a competitive edge" the way I though it might have played out. **_

Jim Walsh shook his head as Brenda hurried out the door he was happy that the whole business surrounding Brenda's car incident had been cleared up. He still wasn't completely secure in knowing that she would behind the wheel again but he knew that she needed to get experience as a driver and the only way was to drive. But at least she had to cover the distance to Dylan's house on foot and giving her giddy mood he thought it was for the best.

Dylan sat on the futon reading a book when he heard her knock he didn't have to get up and open the door he knew just by the knock that it was her. He put the book down and walked over and pulled the door open he hadn't been happy about how they ended things at school but seeing the look on her face he knew making up would not be that hard. He didn't get a chance to speak before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled against her neck and with his arms around her he backed them inside closing the door with his foot. Dylan released his hold on her and stood back "to what do I owe this pleasant visit" Brenda continued to smile she clasped her hands together as she spoke "that woman was faking her injury I went over to her house and she was exercising in front of the TV." Dylan stared at her with surprise "what?" "Yeah and dad called the insurance company and…."

Then Dylan zoned out he didn't really pay attention to he rest of Brenda's story he just stood there and stared at his girlfriend her body exuding all the giddiness and happiness she was feeling. She had a great body he remembered sliding out from underneath Brandon's car and seeing her well sculpted, slightly tanned and very soft looking legs again he let his eyes travel up her legs only today she was wearing pantyhose. His eyes reached that short red skirt she was wearing it showed of a good portion of her thigh and the slit in front helped show of even more of her legs .He let his eyes rest on the skirt it suited her hugging her in all the right places showing off her slims waist and her butt she had a great butt.

He moved his eyes further up reaching her red turtle neck now this one he didn't really like al though it extenuated her perfectly well proportioned upper body it hid her neck. That soft creamy neck he loved sucking, nibbling, blowing and kissing knowing what it did to her and the reaction he got from her.

He eyes moved further north to that perfect mouth her full soft red lips made for him to kiss those lips that could send him into a tail spin by a single kiss. Whether it be a simple soft peck as she hurried off to class or a deep, breathless, passionate, lingering kiss during long make up sessions her sweet perfect taste could make or break him. Dylan had always loved kissing her slowly tilting her head in just the right angle keeping his hands on her soft skin and letting her know without a doubt just how much he loved her with his kisses. He never wanted her to doubt his love for her with her each kiss each touch was special he had never felt anything like that before. He had been with a lot of women before he never talked about it but he had never lied to her about it she knew he had a past unlike her. But what they had together had been as new to him as it was to her he had never before loved anybody the way he loved her.

Then he reached her eyes those beautiful blue eyes that looked at him with such love that made him feel like the man she saw in him he could read those eyes like nobody else. He knew how the blue color darkened when they made out and how the color brightened when she was happy. Just a simple look from her and his world was a better place a simple look could chase his bad mood away like nothing else. A simple look could make it close to impossible for him to breath, make him forget everything else around him and turn him on like few other things could.

He noticed she squinted her eyes slightly and he knew she had caught him she moved her hands to her hips and stared at him "Dylan are you even listing to me?" Okay now he needed to concentrate he had to have heard just little bit of what she said come on think Dylan think he scolded himself while he tried to look like he wasn't thinking. Well she hadn't asked him a real question so he couldn't get in trouble if he just answered "Yeah I'm listing" he answered a little to slow so instead of getting angry that he hadn't been listing she decided to use it against him. "So what do you say?" She asked casually damn it he was trapped he had no idea what she had asked him she could have asked him a million and one things and he had no idea what it could be damn her, her short red skirt and her hot body he was completely powerless to that. Okay he was torn even though it was a yes or no question the ramifications could be huge he kept wondering which word would have the best out come and he decided to go with "yeah that's cool." A huge smile spread across her face though her eyes looked slightly surprised "really oh this is gonna be great wait till I tell Brandon he that you would never agree I can't wait to tell him." Dylan was shocked how the hell did Brandon get into this and what was he never gonna agree to, damn her sexy ways and that short red skirt.

Brenda walked over and sat down on the futon she put her legs up on the coffee table Dylan watched as the slit of her skirt revealed even more of her perfect legs. Brenda looked at the book he had been reading as she continued to talk and Dylan was desperately trying to figure out what he had agreed to. "Look I know you have your AA meeting later but I was just thinking to the pit or something like that."

Dylan ran his hands through his hair how could he forget he had an AA meeting so whatever he had agreed to didn't involve them doing something together for the rest of the night. So what the hell could it be? Dylan walked over and sat down next to her "well I'm not really hungry how about we just stay here until my meeting and I'll take you home on the way" Dylan raised his eye brows at her as he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer bringing face to his. Brenda nodded knowing at Dylan still had no idea what he agreed to she fused her lips on his she opened her mouth when she felt his tongue on her lower lip and instantly the kiss deepened. There is was that sweet perfect taste of hers a taste that was intoxicating and mind numbing than any amount of alcohol or drugs but just as addictive if not more she was his addiction. Her sweet taste, the feel of her skin, the weight of her body on his and the way her body fit his so perfectly that he felt like she had been made just for him.

Dylan reluctantly pulled away with out letting go of her completely he moved further back on the futon pulling her back with him as he lay down on the futon he shifted them a little so that she was on top of him. She moved herself a little further up his body still she was comfortable she placed her hands behind his head and slowly she grinded herself against his lap making Dylan move his hands from her waist to her butt it fit so perfectly in his hands. Dylan released Brenda's lips moved them along her jaw line before moving down to her neck but instead of her soft skin his lips brushed against her turtleneck sweater he quickly moved back to her lips. Who the hell invented turtlenecks? To him at this moment it was the world's worst invention turtleneck and teenage girls didn't mix especially when his girlfriend who he was making out with was wearing one.

Dylan ran his hands down her back desperately looking for the hem of her sweater but he didn't find it and he realized that it was tucked into the skirt again damn that short red skirt. Dylan began to feverishly tugging at the sweater dying to feel her soft skin under his hands when he finally got a small gab between skirt and sweater he moved his hand under and moaned into her mouth at the feeling of skin against skin. The feeling of Dylan's hand on her lower back made Brenda grind harder against Dylan and she couldn't help but smile at the affect she could feel she had on him she moved her hand under his T-shirt and raked her fingers slowly down his chest.

Dylan continued tugging on the sweater finally freeing it from the skirt and he felt the soft skin of her belly against his realizing that he was not the only one who had fought to get access to more skin. As Brenda continued to push his T-shirt further Dylan moved his hands up her back and with the lightest touch he flicked open her bra clasp moving his hand further up pushing the fabric to the sides. Dylan tightened his grip around her waist when he skillfully moved them a little so they were laying more on their sides with their legs intertwined she was lying on his arm and with a light pressure he brought her lisp back on his.

Brenda took a sharp breath and pushed herself closer to Dylan as she felt him slowly move his hand from belly to her breast Dylan slowly pulled his mouth back sucking lightly on her bottom lip before completely releasing her mouth. Brenda opened her eyes when she no longer felt his lips on her Dylan smiled when her saw how cloudy with desire those gorgeous blue eyes were he brushed her nose with his and just stared into her eyes. Brenda leaned in bringing her forehead to his as she raked her finger through his hair and whispered "I never though you'd agree to let me drive you car." It took Dylan several seconds to make sense of what Brenda had just said when the hell did he agree to that? And then it hit him that was what she had asked him before when he had been completely captivated by her body loosing his mind in the process damn that short red skirt.

Dylan shifted a little trying desperately to figure out how to get out of this jam when was he gonna learn? There were so many things she had gotten him to agree to do but never heard the question because he was too busy looking at her or kissing her. She knew exactly how to work him how to get him to see things her way and the worst part of it was that he knew he was being worked but he also knew he couldn't stop it damn her and her sexy ways.

Fuck it he was Dylan McKay mad, bad and dangerous to know and nobody's lap dog well except hers she had a hold on him he couldn't explain much less deny she knew what she wanted and she made no excuses for it. She wanted him and she had him he was completely powerless when it came to her she knew what she wanted from him she made no excuses for it and she refused to back down. She knew of his addiction but she reused to compete or put up with it she made him wanna be saved she made him worth saving. Damn her she had gotten him to do and feel things he never though he would and now she had gotten him to do what no other woman in his life had ever done she had gotten him to agree to let her drive his car.

His car, his baby, his most prized possession the thing he had loved most before he met her the thought of her driving didn't feel good God he loved her but she wasn't a good driver. Dylan though of several sentences he could use to try and get out of this but he never said one of them out loud she had him in an iron grip and she really wasn't her doing it was his own fault well and that damn short red skirt. Brenda moved her lips along his neck up to his ear she gently nibbled on his ear lop as she whispered "I promise to be gentle" Dylan fisted her hair and moved his head and captured her lips once again.

Still feeling very unsure of the situation Dylan climbed into the passenger seat and watched with dread as Brenda turned the key in the ignition and stared the car. Ahh there was that sound she grinded his gears she looked over at him with a unsure look on her face "sorry" he smiled and nodded she was still learning she'd get the hang of it. As they drove down the street Dylan started feeling better she wasn't as bad as he remembered ahhh there was that sound again once again she grinded the gears. Again she gave him an apologetic look and he just nodded the peach pit had never seemed so far away when she grinded the gears for the third time he had to look away as he looked down he caught a glimpse of her leg. And once again he let his eyes travel up to the source of his current problem; that short red skirt.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
